Episode 12 (Season 2, NEW)
"Two Heavenly Dragon, Collide!" is the final episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on September 22, 2013. Summary The battle between the Magicians and the Three Factions continue as Gasper destroys the transportation circle used by the Magicians as Azazel defeats Katerea after revealing his Artificial Sacred Gear, the Downfall Dragon Spear. Vali then attacks Azazel revealing that he was the traitor as he laments on Issei being his rival. Proposing to kill Issei's parents to make Issei become an avenger so that he can become stronger, Issei gets angry and enters his Balance Breaker. Issei proceeds to battle Vali but proves to be futile. Taking a huge risk of taking in the power of the Divine Dividing into his Boosted Gear, Vali uses his halve dimension as Azazel purposely says that Vali's ability will halve breasts as Issei's power starts increasing drastically and manages to inflict damage to Vali. As Vali prepares for a counterattack, a new figure, Bikou, appears, interrupting the fight as he and Vali retreats. After the fight, Issei asked for Michael's permission to allow Asia and Xenovia to pray to God while Azazel leaves with his men. A few days later, Azazel appears in the Occult Research Club as the new advisor of the club under Sirzechs' request to help Issei, Yuuto and Gasper master their Sacred Gear. He also tells them that Sirzechs has ordered for the girls of Rias' peerage to move into the Hyoudou Residence. As the girls move in, Rias decides to ask Sirzechs to renovate the house. Stats Original airdate: September 22, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance. New characters listed in bold.) Important Notes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the Light Novel, Vali betrayed Azazel and revealed his real identity before Azazel defeated Katerea, while in the Anime he betrayed Azazel and revealed it after Azazel killed Katerea. #In the Light Novel, Issei saw Katerea with a perverted look and dirty mind when they met face to face, while in the Anime Issei paid no attention to her and was fully absorbed in fighting magicians. #In the Light Novel, Ophis and Khaos Brigade were mentioned in the meeting, while in the Anime, Azazel asked Vali about it when he betrayed him. #In the Light Novel, Azazel had a talk with his subordinates after the peace treaty between the Three Faction is confirmed, while in the Anime, he merely left with his subordinates after they finish helping in repairing the Kuoh Academy. #In the Light Novel, Akeno and Xenovia moved into Hyoudou Residence first while Koneko moves in later, while in the Anime, Koneko moved in along with Akeno and Xenovia. #In the Light Novel, Sirzechs gestured Asia to heal the wound of Azazel lost arm, while in the Anime, this did not happen. #In the Light Novel, Azazel attempted to cut Katerea's tentacles before cutting off his arm, while in the Anime, he cut his arm off without even trying to cut the tentacles off. #In the Light Novel, Azazel said that the world go on even without God during the meeting, while in the Anime he said this after the meeting is already over. #In the Light Novel, Vali used "Half dimension" on a tree, while in the Anime he used that on a school building. #In the Light Novel, Azazel, Rias, and Gasper were the only ones present to witness Issei fighting against Vali, while in the Anime everyone present in the conference witnessed the battle. #In the Anime, Gasper neutralized his power that stopped Akeno, Asia, Sona, and Tsubaki ,while in the Light Novel Gasper didn't do that to break them free from time stopping. #In the Light Novel, Gasper had his eyes sealed by Vali in order to prevent Gasper from using his power, while in the Anime Vali didn't bother Gasper at all. #In the Light Novel, Issei's attack using Ascalon destroyed a portion of Vali's armor, while in the Anime Vali's armor is destroyed into pieces due to Issei's attack. #In the Light Novel, after Azazel activated his Artificial Sacred Gear Ddraig said about Downfall Dragon Another Armor was something more similar to "Burst state" than "Balance Breaker state", while in the anime the Boosted Gear only reacted to the activation of the Artificial Sacred Gear without Ddraig saying anything about the matter. #In the Light Novel, Kiba gave a Holy demon sword to Michael in exchange that the angels stop researching holy swords, while in the anime this didn't happen. Miscellaneous Trivia DxD New End1 Rias.jpg DxDLN01.jpg DxD New End2 Akeno.jpg DxDLN04.jpg DxD New End3 Asia.jpg DxDLN03.jpg DxD New End4 Xenovia.jpg DxDLN06.jpg DxD New End5 Koneko.jpg DxDLN05.jpg *The images of the female members of the Occult Research Club that appeared during the climax of Issei and Vali's fight mirrored the poses that they had on the cover of the Light Novels (despite them being naked). **Rias (LN Volume 1), Akeno (LN Volume 4), Asia (LN Volume 3), Xenovia (LN Volume 6), and Koneko (LN Volume 5). External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media